<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Fenton spoke Spanish and 1 time Gyro did (or at least tried to) by confusedace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096309">5 times Fenton spoke Spanish and 1 time Gyro did (or at least tried to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedace/pseuds/confusedace'>confusedace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he totally does), 5+1 Things, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fenton is Puerto Rican, Fenton knows Spanish, Gyro has a language kink, Idiots in Love, JK keep it pure, Love Confessions, M/M, i don't know where i'm going with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedace/pseuds/confusedace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In retrospect, Gyro didn't know why he had been so surprised.</p>
<p> It's not that it was something that he hadn't already figured out, since there were some indicators about it, but he<br/>knew that people didn't like assuming or being patronized about their roots, nationalities and so on, because that<br/>could be deemed as racist ('Honestly, everyone can be racist, given how sensitive we all are nowadays', he had<br/>thought one too many times over the last decade)."</p>
<p> Gyro discovers that Fenton knows Spanish during the first few months of his internship. He likes it more than he<br/>wants to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Gyro Gearloose, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Fenton spoke Spanish and 1 time Gyro did (or at least tried to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In retrospect, Gyro didn't know why he had been so surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not that it was something that he hadn't already figured out, since there were some indicators about it, but he knew that people didn't like assuming or being patronized about their roots, nationalities and so on, because that could be deemed as racist ('Honestly, everyone can be racist, given how sensitive we all are nowadays', he had thought one too many times over the last decade).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scientist didn't have any time nor any interest in being empathetic and not hurting others' feelings, but many people in his life had asked him to work on how he talked and created relationships with people. Mr. McDuck had given him some kind of clue cards to use during meetings (and possibly in other situations as well), his mother always scolded him for how he treated her whenever she remembered to visit him (which happened only because apparently that's what mothers have to do)...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even his last therapist had tried to help him be more open with himself and others -however, she hadn't had the chance to insist on improving the chicken's social skills ever since she had been<em> accidentally</em> caught up in an incident involving one of his many failed experiments, after which she had asked for a long, long “vacation”, not bothering to call him back for any new sessions, just as Gyro had hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he probably should have realised such a simple thing about his new intern. They had been working together -or rather, Gyro had resigned him to the bathroom, thinking the young duck would've just given up on the job after dealing with his “shitty attitude”, as Della had described it plenty of times before deciding to throw herself into outer space with his unfinished project- for about three months now. And the idealistic idiot was still there, in his lab, looking even happier than when he had entered it on his first day. He wasn't even getting paid! What an imbecile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An imbecile, who apparently was fluent in Spanish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing to worry about, Doctor Gearloose! These instructions are a little dated and not very detailed, but I can translate them to English in no time”, the duck -Gyro always seemed to forget his name somehow- said in his usual enthousiastic tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro simply stared as the intern got to his desk -the chicken's desk, since the duck's was literally a toilet. He took a piece of paper and a pen, probably to scribble the important parts Gyro needed to know about the small manual he was holding in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning, Mr. McDuck had entered their lab and all but thrown a medium sized pack, mumbling something about never having his employees's post arrive at the Bin. He hadn't even questioned about what was inside the heavy packaging ('How did he even lift it, what the Hell--') -he was probably too busy organisinf business meetings with his Counselors-, but Gyro deducted it was the most important piece of electronics he had waited for in the last couple of months: an actual coffee machine for the lab, to keep him company during his all-nighters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except, the little blessing had been chosen and paid by Mr. McDuck himself, so it was the cheapest (and probably most used) machine on the market: apparently it came from a not-so-well-known company in Spain and it was a quite old model, since the instructions were provided only in one language, hence Gyro's initial frustration and ultimate surprise when his new subject had assured him he could easily translate everything written on the small, but thick manual. With how much he had waited for the machine and the money used to buy it (that he suspected had been reducted from his monthly pay), Gyro only hoped that it could make good enough Espressos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like for me to help you unpack and activate the machine as well?”, the duck asked, and Gyro didn't say anything once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor Gear--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Intern”, Gyro interrupted, “you know Spanish?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck blinked in confusion, as if he didn't understand the question: “Sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro scoffed and rolled his eyes: “Do you know Spanish, 'yes' or 'no'? Shouldn't be <em>that</em> difficult, even for you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger wasn't fazed by the other scientist low-key insulting him ('Guess he's gotten used to it already', Gyro thoight), but he still looked a bit lost: “Yes, I- I'm fluent. It was in my resume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Oh, yeah. The one that I didn't care to look through because I wasn't the one employing you and I don't need anybody's help whatsoever', the chicken wanted to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must've slipped my mind”, is what he settled for instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corner of the duck's bill perked up a bit, and he continued: “Also, my... last name kind of gives it away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro blinked twice, expression void and uninterested, but the other bird concluded his explanation nonetheless: “My M'ma was born in Puerto Rico and I spent the first few years of my life living there, before coming here in Duckburg to start school. We still go back there to visit our family for the holidays, though. She taught me to speak Spanish along with English ever since I was little, especially after--”, he stopped himself, lowering his gaze and finally looking at his side. One of Gyro's eyebrows quirked in question, but the duck simply shook his head and smiled again, if only a little less lively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways. Yes. I do know Spanish”, he repeated, “So, would you like for me to help you with the manual?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro hummed in approval, already moving towards the pack and taking out the coffee machine. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Gyro organising the pieces they had to assemble, while the intern worked on the manual, casually muttering to himself to translate what they needed to know, leaving the more technical instructions for cleaning and repairing the machine, if needed, for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro found himself easily distracted by the duck's mumbling, but he couldn't pin-point why it was making him feel uncomfortable and intrigued at the same time. He squirmed and made a sound to get his mind back on the task at hand: the younger scientist seemed unbothered by his restlessness and was actually smiling like a child on Christmas Day. 'Never thought an instructions manual could be so amusing', the chicken thought, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they had settled everything, the two birds decided that a first cup of coffee for both of them to celebrate was in order. Luckily, Gyro had prepared for the arrival of the machine and had already bought some roasted coffee, while the water had been gently provided by Lil' Bulb, who had been very tempted to just take some from the sea outside the lab window, just to see what would happen to their beverages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Llenar el depósito de agua</em>”, the duck read out loud, and Gyro nearly choked, “<em>Abrir la tapa que se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de la máquina de café.</em> So, we need to take this container on the left and fill it with water...<em>hasta la marca max.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, now Gyro was sure the other was just showing off his ability in switching from one language to the other. Not that Gyro thought it was impressive, nor remarkable. He definitely didn't find his accent nor the sounds he was making -so different from those in English or in Japonese, the other language he could speak as good as his mother tongue- fascinating and he <em>definitely</em> didn't think he could hear Cabrera talk in Spanish all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh. He did remember the intern's name after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then: <em>Retirar la tapa del depósito de granos de café. Llenar el depósito con café en grano. </em>Right, we need to put the roasted coffee here, so that it can mix with the water and--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know how coffee works, Cabrera”, Gyro interrupted, a little snappy, but mainly because he was still fighting that part of his brain that was whispering to him about how nice it was to hear the other say the o's and the s's in his Puerto Rican accent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cabrera stopped briefly in his ministrations, but he was probably more surprised by the use of his last name than by the chicken's tone of voice. He beamed at the other scientist and Gyro felt himself flush slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great! Then we only need to choose what kind of coffee we want, press the right button and wait. Would you like to try first, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And risk being poisoned by this machine and its first coffee? No, thank you. I insist you go first, intern”, he saw the other's smile falter a little at the hated nickname, but he still laughed, maybe a little nervously, and pressed the second button on the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, the machine made a shrieking sound and produced a clear coat of smoke, signalling the water was heating up and the coffee was almost ready to be poured. Then everything stopped and the machine made another weird noise, before a kind of <em>pop</em> was heard and it stopped buzzing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm”, Cabrera started, “I-I don't know what happened, sir. We followed every single step to prepare the machine, I'm sure I didn't get anything wrong--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, whatever”, Gyro shrugged, “it's probably very old, I'll give it a look tomorrow. It's not like I can't get coffee on my own, I've survived until now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-maybe it needs to be cleaned? If it's a used model the filter could have to be washed or changed entirely”, Cabrera tried to explain, already rambling as he usually did when he felt nervous or was around a very irritable Gyro. He was probably wondering why the other hadn't shouted at him to get lost still, like he usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. I'm going to check for it tomorrow, anyways. Right now I've had enough of coffees and machineries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you and what have you done to the real Doctor Gearloose”, Gyro heard the intern mutter to himself, thinking the chicken wasn't listening. Cabrera squacked when he saw the other scientist look at him pointedly, and quickly came up with an excuse to go back to his office, before spinting away towards the bathroom, mumbling something in Spanish that vaguely sounded like a repeated curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro snorted as he watched the other go, admittedly amused by his overreaction and still feeling a little light-headed by the use of his second language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bah!”, he shook his head again and went back to his own desk: more work, that's what he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(In the end, the problem with the machine had been the water. Apparently, Lil' Bulb had been more than tempted to prank his creator and had actually put the sea water in the brick he had been given).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch breaks in the lab were weird. There wasn't an actual cafeteria, there was only a small room with a single table and a couple of chairs (after all, there were only two people working at the lab that needed to eat... Even if one of them seemed to forget to do it at least thrice a week).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second unusual thing was the fact that Gyro, whenever he remembered he was in fact made of flesh and bone and needed food to survive -unlike his dear creations-, usually stayed at his desk for lunch, munching on a vegan sandwich he didn't like or a pre-heated kind of meal that grocery stores offered to those who didn't have time to have lunch properly during the day, or perhaps weren't blessed with the gift of cookery. The chicken was, unsurprisingly, both of those people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Fenton seemed more organised and definitely better nourished than his boss: by the end of his eleventh month working at McDuck Enterprises, he had gotten used to eating lunch on his own and he knew not to bother his boss by reminding him he needed to eat, even if the duck was sometimes worried for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't talk much, but Fenton had observed him enough to understand his many scowls and frowns. Each expression he wore was slightly different than the other, and the duck could be quite good at reading people simply by observing them from a distance. And he did observe Doctor Gearloose, maybe a bit too much, actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realised he may have had the beginning of a little fixation with the scientist during one of those weird lunch breaks of theirs. The two scientists had spent the whole morning working on the new robotic suit the chicken was building for Project Blatherskite. Fenton, alongside the other new intern of the lab -Manny, the Headless Man-Horse-, had helped Gyro create a first prototype of the project. They still hadn't tried to work on it outside the lab, since the chicken thought it was too instable to be worn and used properly, but Fenton was more optimistic and had tried to convince the other to run a few tests outside, maybe on the roof of the Bin (a proposition that had cost the duck a painful headache due to how much Gyro had screamed at him to do as he said and to stay at his place, blah blah, yadda yadda).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren't friends, barely colleagues, but Fenton had a deep respect for the other scientist nonetheless, even if he could come out as cold, arrogant and too short-tempered...which he was, but not enough to make the younger bird back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck smirked to himself as he sat at the table in the 'cafeteria' (again, it couldn't be considered as such, but it was easier to refer to it as a cafeteria rather than 'the-room-with-the-table-and-chairs-and-the-coffee-machine'), preparing to eat his lunch and think about what they could improve in Doctor Gearloose's suit. He started munching on his sandwich, savouring the flavour that brought him back to his small house in Puerto Rico, where he used to stay for the summer with his many relatives, running around and going swimming and eating delicious recipes made by his Abuelita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His figurative journey to the past was abrouptly interrupted by none others than his boss, sitting down unceremoniously on the chair farthest away from the intern. He grumbled in frustration and put on the table a kind of lunch box, from which he took a messily prepared sandwich, biting off a big chunck of it and swallowing the piece almost whole, as if he wanted to finish eating as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton could only stare, a disgusted, but somehow endearing look on his face as he watched his boss eat impolitely in front of him. The chicken seemed to notice his audience and quickly turned his head towards the duck, ready to snap at him to get lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger shifted his attention back on his own meal, the ghost of an smile still on his beak. The other scientist looked a little baffled and not very amused -probably thinking that Fenton was making fun of him- and all but grunted: “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing”, Fenton stiffled his chuckles, “I'm not used to seeing you here of all places, is all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you mean in the lab? <em>My</em> lab?”, Gyro asked, now confused. At that, the duck really did laugh out loud, covering his beak and squinting his eyes shut and almost snorting. The chicken glared at him, clearly not getting what was so amusing about what he had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I'm so-sorry-y”, Fenton tried to say between giggles, “I'm not making f-fun of you, I swear. It's just. Eh. You're really funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, Gyro was sure the other was shitting him: “I really am not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you are! Trust me, I have an amazing sense of humour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just yesterday I saw you laugh at a video of a puppy learning how to walk and failing miserably, how is that funny?”, although he had to admit, watching others fail was pretty entertaining to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was trying so hard to stay on his tiny legs, it was adorable! How is that <em>not</em> funny?”, Fenton replied, a smile still on his bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess”, Gyro shrugged, “but I'm not a puppy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'No, but you're just as adorable', Fenton couldn't help but think. Then he realised what he had almost said and stopped smiling entirely, too shocked to realise the other was still talking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cabrera? Did your last braincell finally deceas--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES! I mean. NO! You are not. A puppy. And that's fine! That's perfect, wonderful, stupendous--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you should shut your mouth”, the chicken said, tone firm, but smirking for some reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton smiled sheepishly and ignored how flustered <em>that</em> had made him, before finally resigning to finish his meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a beat of silence, the duck glanced briefly at his boss once again: he was making a disgusted face towards his sandwich, clearly not enjoying it, clicking his tongue a few times to get rid of the taste in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What're -uhm- what're you eating?”, the younger scientist asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vegan sandwich, from the grocery store next to my apartment. I don't really like it, but it's the cheapest they have”, Gyro replied, not even looking back at the intern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn't that what you always have for lunch?”, and Fenton didn't know how he knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps he had noticed the other's eating habits while observing him as he did with everyone. But then again, he usually didn't catch this type of information about the people he observed... Maybe it was different with the Doctor because he was his boss and they worked together almost every day of the week, so it was almost inevitable to discover more things about him. 'Or maybe it's for <em>other</em> reasons', the duck's brain complied and Fenton felt himself blush at the implications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Gyro thought that Fenton knowing about his lunch routine was a little weird, he didn't comment on it and simply scoffed: “I told you, it's the cheapest they have! I'm not going to spend all my money on meals I usually forget to consume. Most days I simply need a few more cups of coffee and I'll be good to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton blinked for a few seconds, then hummed in acknowledgment of what the other had said, although he didn't believe him fully. After a few more moments, when Gyro finally threw away his half eaten sandwich and was ready to leave the room, the younger bird blurted out: “Would you like to try mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro stiffened, not expecting to continue talking to the other and turned around to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sandwich, I mean. Maybe you'll like it? It could be better than the one you've already had”, Fenton tried again, cracking an awkward grin that didn't sit right on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't need your pity, nor for you to starve because you have to be some kind of hero, Cabrera”, he coldly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton's smile dropped and for the first time that day, he started to get a little frustrated with the other's actitude: “It's not pity. It's kindness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken kept on glaring at the duck and surprisingly enough, the other sustained the eye contact, to let the older know he wasn't giving up that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro huffed and crossed his arms: “Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore, anyways”, and immediately after he had said it, his stomach rumbled and Fenton was smiling again, if only a little too smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was making Gyro feel things. Mostly, embarassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it”, he said as he sat in front of the other, this time properly. He eyed the sandwich Fenton was holding in his hands and glared at the cupious amount of ingredients in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the Hell is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! It's a traditional Puerto Rican recipe. Its called a <em>Tripleta</em>”, and Gyro flushed as the other talked in Spanish, just like he had done all those months ago when the coffee machine first arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, the chicken only needed to hear a single word to start feeling pleasant chills run up and down his back: “A what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tripleta</em>!”, and there went his heart again, “It's a sandwich made with three different types of meat, along with some vegetables and sauces that make it similar to a kind of burger, I guess? But not really. My M'ma would kill me if she heard me disgrace <em>Tripleta</em> in such a way. The meat here is a mix of ham, steak and <em>lechon</em>, which is like pork. There are tomatoes, lettuce, some cheese, onions... It's usually a dish you get to share with others, especially if you buy it on the street.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro continued ogling at the sandwich with an unsure look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise you, it's good. Or at least, I think you'll enjoy it. If not, that's okay too, though”, Fenton added, a little self-consciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken looked at his intern, sighed and took a bite. He tasted the treat for a few seconds, while the duck watched his every move with anticipation. Then the older bird gave his verdict: “It's probably not what I would eat on a day to day basis”, he started, and Fenton cringed slightly, “But! I do like it. Where did you get it, by the way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intern felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his boss take another big bite of the <em>Tripleta</em> and eat it with gusto: “Well, I... sort of... made it myself?”, Fenton replied after a while, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro stopped eating his third bite of the sandwich, before gulping it down in surprise: “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I'm not very good cook. I can't prepare most things, but when I lived in Puerto Rico my family had <em>Tripletas</em> for lunch each Sunday and when I became old enough to be allowed inside the kitchen, I started helping my Abuelita with her recipes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro listened to him in silence, almost invested in the story of how the duck became so good at making sandwiches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hadn't had one in a while, but I remembered how to make it, so I got up earlier this morning and prepared a portion for me my M'ma... I guess she did help me a bit, actually. It was her mother's favourite dish after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro noticed the past tense and how Fenton reacted to talking about his grandmother, so he deduced she had passed away, probably sometime before they met. 'I don't know if I should be sorry or not', Gyro thought, 'I didn't even know her, but Cabrera seemed to like her a lot...'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Wait.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Why do I care, again?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton was beginning to be a little restless on his seat, probably waiting for the chicken to say something. Gyro was distracted only for a moment by the other's movements, and he took another bite to finish the meal: “Well. This... isn't so bad, I guess. It's not like I can compare it to other Tri-somethings, so...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton knew his boss well enough by now that he understood when he was trying to be more considerate than usual, and thus he viewed this kind of objective observation as his way to compliment him and maybe show his gratitude. Or perhaps Fenton was just imagining things, as per usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Doctor Gearloose”, he said with a smile as he, too, finished his <em>Tripleta</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken grunted and excused himself from the cafeteria to get back to work, with a spot of ketchup still on his beak, which Fenton noticed, but didn't tell him about. '<em>Que lindo</em>', he thought, before groaning and hiding his face in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he needed to work on his people-reading skills, because apparently observing his boss from afar without interracting much with him was leading to an unnecessary amount of complicated feelings he didn't know how to unravel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(After that lunch break, Fenton always brought two <em>Tripletas</em> whenever he felt like preparing them in the morning. Gyro never thanked him explicitly, but he did agree to run a few tests of Project Blatherskite on the roof with the duck, just as he had proposed).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the three triplets, Huey Duck was the one visiting Gyro's lab the most. Not to spend time with the grumpy scientist, of course, but mostly because he could observe how his inventions were created every single day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red child had always shown a superior intellect to those of his brothers, in Gyro's opinion. He still didn't like having kids around his inventions (especially Donald's kids, because if something ever happened to them while under the chicken's 'supervision', he was sure to be a goner), but at least this one didn't need to be reminded every two seconds that he couldn't and shouldn't touch anything, especially without asking first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, lately Huey's interest in Gyro's work had shifted to one of his newest public creations: Gizmoduck. For the kid, it had been almost love at first sight, watching a new superhero rise in front of him, full of beautiful morals and good intentions, then discovering that his mysterious idol was one of his closest friends, Fenton, and finally having the opportunity to share with him ideas about new gizmos and quirks for the suit, or talk about his adventures as a superhero. Huey was very inspired by Fenton and his new alter ego, and the older duck couldn't help but rejoice in all the good feedback, which hadn't been a lot at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been Gizmo for about 8 months and a lot of things had happened in that considerable amount of time: he had helped save the city countless number of times, Mark Beaks had become some kind of an archnemesis to him, a war against a powerful witch -Magica deSpell- had went down... Even so, he was still a simple intern at McDuck enterprises, and he surely hadn't earned Gyro's respect. If anything, he felt like he had ruined their relationship little by little with every patrol as Gizmoduck that ended with some part of the suit missing or broken, which the chicken had to repair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, he had managed not to get fired again. Or at least, not that many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides Gyro and Huey's opinions about his new task as protector of Duckburg, Fenton was having some difficulties in building the right relationship with its other inhabitants, especially the police force (which was ironic, considering his mother's job). Some people saw him as a possible danger, others viewed him as a simble of justice and peace. He had worked hard to get to where he was, but the journey wasn't certainly over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the moment, though, Fenton was enjoying a calm afternoon in the cafeteria, which had quickly become his new favourite work place. He had just found the perfect position to take a quick power-nap in, when he heard the room's door being slammed open by Manny; at his left, Huey was waving excitedly towards the older duck: “Hi Fen!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Huey. What brings you here at the lab today?”, Fenton smiled softly, lifting up his head a little to look at the duckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to ask you something very important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, what is it?” 'Please tell me he doesn't need to talk about the birds and the bees--'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know Spanish, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Definitely not the birds and the bees.' Fenton huffed in relief, before answering: “Correct.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were a Junior Woodchuck, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. One of the best in my year, if I recall correctly. Has this something to do with some kind of exam or task you need to get done for the JW's?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are a genius!”, Huey said in awe and Fenton ruffled his hair, snickering, “It's for my Linguistic Badge. I need to talk to as many people I know who are bilingual -and/or know more than one language- and ask them to teach me some words and expressions in that language, to show I'm ready to accept differences in culture and communication, facing them with interest--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And an open heart. I remember that badge, I could never get it”, Fenton replied, getting more comfortable on the chair as Huey sat on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whaat? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton simply shrugged: “I didn't have a lot of friends to help me. And I was too shy to ask random strangers to teach me languages around the street just like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You? Shy? I cannot believe it”, Huey teased, resulting in another head rub and a tickle attack that had him crying with laughter in little time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the two goofballs calmed down enough to speak normally without giggling like children (I mean, one of them <em>was</em> an actual child, but whatever), Fenton said: “Okay, okay. What do you need to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For starters, I need to know a few ways to greet someone and introduce myself. Simple stuff, I don't know how good I am with other idioms”, Huey responded sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, to say 'hello', you can use <em>Hola</em> or <em>Buenos d</em><em>í</em><em>as</em>, though the second one is a little more formal--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro was exhausted, to say the least. He had been working on his newest project for over 4 hours now without interruption and he seriously needed a cup of coffee to restore his energy and possibly his mental stability (not that his mind was stable to begin with).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up from his chair and made his way towards the cafeteria, hearing some strange noises coming from inside it, followed by occasional fits of laughter, that Gyro recognised as Cabrera's and someone else's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the door and found a small mess on the single table in the room: apparently, the intern and Mr. McDuck's red nephew had been working on some kind of communicating skill for at least a couple of hours, given the state of the messy room, full of flying pieces of paper and post-it full of scribbled notes in Cabrera's handwriting. He vaguely remembered the small duck asking about Cabrera's whereabouts and him sending off Manny to guide the duckling to the cafeteria, where the other scientist was resting, but he hadn't realised the child was still in his lab after all that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor Gearloose”, Huey greeted with a polite smile, “how is your project going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Swimmingly”, Gyro replied with a hint of sarcasm (actually, previously that day the blueprint for the project in question had been hit by the sea water outside the lab coming in through one of its broken windows, as usual, so his reply was twice as funny).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton, who knew what had happen to the project, chuckled at the pun and the chicken refused to acknowledge how his heart started racing at the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are <em>you</em> doing?”, the older scientist asked, to distract himself from his cheesy thoughts, not really caring about the answer he was going to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fenton is helping me learn a few words in Spanish for my next Junior Woodchuck Badge”, Huey then stopped for a second to think of something, “do you... happen to know any other languages, besides English?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Yes' .“Nope, not at all, not a word”, the chicken replied: he didn't want to babysit the child for more than necessary and helping him learn something in Japonese would be an impossible task for him. He wasn't cut out for teaching, he was too easily annoyed by ignorance and incompetence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, I'll find someone else. Uncle Scrooge probably knows tons of languages, actually!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should try and ask him once we're done here”, Fenton suggested, smiling at the younger's excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro watched the two birds interract so casually and warmly, and he felt a pang of something not very nice hit him straight in the chest. But, as any other unnerving feeling he had, he simply buried it under all the mental walls he had built in his mind over the last twenty years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken went for the coffee machine, turning it on and grabbing the closest cup to make a nice Espresso, while he subconsciously listened to the two ducks repeat different sentences, both in Spanish and English.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the machine was almost done with his beverage, he heard Cabrera ask: “Is there anything else you'd like to learn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huey hummed in thought for a moment, scratching his chin in wonder. Then he exclaimed: “Teach me how to say 'I love you'!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton pretended not to hear Gyro choke and gag on his coffee as he, too, had heard what Huey had asked. He started sweating, instintively glancing from Huey's big expecting eyes to his boss's back, tense and perfectly still. Fenton didn't know why, but having to say that with Gyro still in the room was making him very anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well, there are a couple of ways you could tell that to someone. The -ahehm- t-the most common is... <em>Te quiero.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro closed his eyes shut and gripped the mug in his hand so tightly he wondered if he could've broken it just by pure secondhand embarassment -because that's what it was, wasn't it? Just some kind of weird sense of uncomfortableness due to the fact that he had never heard those words coming from Fenton <em>and he was saying them in Spanish with his stupid accent and his stupid o's and r's and--</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's-it's more of a, uh, a platonic 'I love you'. To say to your friends, or family, or pets, or teachers... You know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huey nodded, quickly scribbling that down and trying to say it, resulting in an almost convincing Puerto Rican accent. Gyro opted it was then the right time to escape from that situation and go back to his machines. A least until the red child spoke again and this time the chicken tripped for real, spilling some of the beverage in his hands on the floor: “But what about the romantic 'I love you'? How do you say that to your partner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah, well--”, Fenton couldn't explain for the life of him why he was so nervous. He had said that to previous partners, it wasn't that difficult a sentence for crying out loud!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Fen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger scientist finally lifted his head, his warm, brown eyes once again finding themselves observing the back of Gyro's neck, as if it was impossible for them to focus on anything else, noticing a slightly concerning red hue underneat his gorgeous white feathers and realization hit him <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Te amo</em>”, he whispered softly, while he continued to watch the chicken, hearing him inhale sharply and quickly run outside the cafeteria. Fenton swore the red hue had gone brighter, but he didn't know what that could mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing he was suddenly aware of was a new sense of lightness he had felt when pronouncing those words out loud. 'Of course', he thought, 'of course. <em>Lo amo</em>. That's why I was so nervous, that's why I've been so awkward around him lately. <em>Oh Dios mio</em>, I was denying myself the entire time! I can't believe I've been so slow to realize it!'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huey didn't understand why his friend had suddenly stopped talking, nor way he was looking at the door as if it held the answers to every human doubt, but the smile on the other's beak and his content expression assured him that he was more than fine. Probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Gyro had run to the bathroom -trying his best not to destroy the other's blueprints scattered all over the floor- and had taken a good look at his reflection in the mirror: he looked as if he had just run and won the marathon, his checks were impossibly red and his pupils were larger than he'd ever seen them; he couldn't control his breathing as it came ragged, with little wheezing whistles escaping his throat at every exhale; some of the feathers on his head and neck had puffed out messily, and perhaps he had lost some while sprinting from the cafeteria to where he was in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a complete, utter <em>disaster</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Fuck', he thought to himself, feeling a new wave of panic hit him as he tried to calm down, 'fuck'.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Moonvasion had happened and it hadn't been pretty. The invasors hadn't actually killed anyone and the injured had been far less than expected: the damage was mostly psychological and many people in Duckburg were forming social groups and organising meetings where they could support eachother through sympathy and mutual understanding. Gyro, of course, had a different opinion on how to work through his demons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The invasion on its own hadn't been so problematic for him: perhaps the only traumatic experience he had to witness had been the death of his many clones, but then again, he had worked with them for quite some time now and he was used to see them get hurt. They weren't him, they weren't even physical: their bodies were made mainly of light and energy, that's why the Moonlanders' pistols had disintegrated them, but not the original Gyro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton had lived the whole situation in a different way, primarly because he had been worried about his mother (and about her now knowing he was Gizmoduck), but also Huey and the other triplets, Mr. McDuck, Launchpad and many others. At some point he had even thought about Gandra, about calling her to assure himself that she was safe. But as every single time he had tried to pick up his phone and dial her number, something had stopped him from pressing the last button. Perhaps he didn't think it would change anything, or maybe he simply didn't want to fall for the same trap twice. 'Or maybe', he usually said to himself at that point, 'you want to focus on <em>someone else</em> from now on.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Fenton had been worried about Gyro during the invasion. He hadn't wanted him to get hurt, or worse, <em>die</em> while fighting against the Moonlanders -even though without their General, they were kind of harmless and without bad intentions. And when Gyro had cloned himself and then discorporated in front of his eyes that many times... Fenton had spent the first week after the Moonvasion making sure that the chicken was real, subtly poking him with a pen when he managed to or throwing things at him to see if they went past his body. Almost every night he dreamed about what could have happened to them all if the invasion hadn't failed, and each nightmare featured Gyro perishing in a gruesome way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One late evening, while they were both working overtime to finish repairing the lab after it had been partially destroyed by the invasors, Fenton's worried train of thought had been interrupted by his boss suddenly screaming and then cursing with a groan. Immediately panicking, the duck had rushed at his side and found the other clenching his hand in pain, close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro noticed Fenton's preoccupied expression and quickly dismissed him: “Yeah yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'll just put it under some cold water or something, it's no big deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the duck was watching the other's hand and as he saw blood flooding out of the nasty cut he quickly retrieved the first aid kit they had hanging around for when Fenton needed to patch himself up before or after patrols. The younger brought everything back at the desk were the chicken was still studying his hand, and stated: “I shall now assist you, Doctor Gearloose. If you would give me your hand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back off, intern, I don't need your help”, Gyro snapped at the other scientist, almost hissing as he saw his brown-feathered hand get closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton stopped in his ministrations and blinked in confusion: “I don't mean to hurt you, sir. I simply want to disinfect the cut and put on a bandage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I can do that on my own just as good, okay?!”, he all but shrieked, and the duck winced slightly. Then he heard a sigh and Gyro took the first aid kit from his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look. This is literally the smallest cut I've ever seen, there's no need to make a scene over it. I'm going to do that alone, so you don't have to--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to”, Fenton interrupted firmly, “I want to help you, just this once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cabrera--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please”, he had an almost desperate look, and Gyro really didn't like that he was going soft for this idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... ugh, fine! Okay! Do what you want”, but maybe he really didn't <em>dislike</em> how Fenton smiled at him either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Doctor Gearloose”, he took the other's hand and proceded to clean the cut from any trace of blood left there. Gyro was trying to keep his behaviour as professional as possible, but it was proving to be particularly difficult with the duck being so eager to hold hands with him (in a strictly platonic way, or as platonic as the chicken could let himself be, of course).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other end, Fenton had never felt better. He had come to accept his feelings towards the scientist sat in front of him some months prior and he knew they weren't very likely to be reciprocated, given how poorly the other treated him. Even if he, too, wasn't a fan of the continious verbal abuse the chicken put him through, Fenton believed that after two-and-a-half years of working together with Gyro, the other was warming up to him. For instance, he hadn't threatened to fire him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cabrera, if you don't stop smiling like that I'm going to fire you for good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Ah, there he is again. <em>Mi querido</em>', Fenton snickered to himself, trying his best to drop his smile and failing miserably. Although, Gyro looked more embarassed than upset, so maybe he wasn't actually thinking of kicking him out of there anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were you so desperate to help me anyways?”, the chicken grumbled, mostly to himself, but still genuinely curious about Fenton's motives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck stopped selecting the right gauze to wrap the cut hand in and lowered his gaze for a brief moment: “W-well, I, uh, I always want to help those in need!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro looked at him inquisitively, knowing that it wasn't the whole truth and expecting the other to go on in his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton sighed, rubbing his hands in thought, and the older scientist noticed them shaking slightly: “I was also kind of... worried. Especially after the invasion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I've seen you die in front of me about 10 times and I wasn't sure if it was you or a clone, then at some point they got the- the real <em>you</em> and I heard a shout and I was panicking a little by that point--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cabrera”, 'Fenton', his mind stated instead, “I already told you, the clones weren't completely real, and they were the only ones who 'died'”, he quoted mid-air, “They weren't people, and they surely weren't me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro didn't understand what was the intern's problem. Was he thinking of them as casualties? Was he worried that they had suffered? Because they hadn't -not much anyways! So what was the point?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they <em>looked</em> like you”, Fenton whispered with a broken voice and the chicken finally understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Oh', he realised, heart racing, 'he thought he was seeing <em>me</em> die. He was <em>scared for me</em>.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh”, Gyro repeated out loud, unsure of what to continue with, “I didn't think of it like that. I'm used to see them discorporate in front of me, it doesn't effect me anymore...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton lifted up his gaze and the older scientist saw that his eyes were a little glossy: “Sometimes I have nightmares. About you dying. I mean- your clones. I- I wasn't prepared at the time. I thought you had been effected by their death just like me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, this probably sounds very stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn't traumatised, but I--”, oh God did he really want to say it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I have dreams too', he almost told him, 'about you dying as Gizmoduck, about you trying to save Duckburg and almost killing yoursel, about the suit <em>I</em> made destroying you completely.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, in and out. He couldn't say all that: “I don't think it's stupid. It's... flattering. I think? I mean, I, uhm, oh no...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now Fenton was looking at him with those big brown eyes and that small pout on his beak <em>and he looked so fragile and soft and he was blushing too, great--</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- I appreciate your... concern. Even if it is uncalled for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton beamed: “Thank you, sir. That was very kind of you to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, you dummy”, and he hadn't meant to make the duck laugh, but he wasn't entirely against it either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck was still giggling when he cut the bandage on Gyro's hand and tied it securely so that the cut would heal better. He still had the other's hand in his and subconsciously squeezed it: “<em>Gracias, mi coraz</em><em>ó</em><em>n</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the use of Spanish (which apparently always made the older scientist weak in the knees), or maybe it was the softness in the duck's voice, but Gyro completely melted at the gesture: “You...do know I don't speak any Spanish, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton smiled again and looked at Gyro with a huge grin on his bill: “That's the point, <em>cari</em><em>ñ</em><em>o</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you're insulting me, I swear I'm sending off Lil' Bulb after your empty head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Fenton couldn't help but laugh again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A few weeks later, as Fenton entered the lab after a particulary intense night of patrolling the city as Gizmoduck, he found Gyro ready with the first aid kit and the chair he usually used as an 'hospital bed'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the news on TV, show me your arms”, and he took care of his many bruises, wrapping up his midriff as well to help stabilize some broken ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now”, he had said once finished, looking straight in Fenton's eyes and watching him squirm under the intensity behind his black eyes, “we're even.”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton had never seen Gyro look this happy, not even after his most successful experiments had turned out to be less evil than he had expected (which caused joy because it didn't happen quite a lot).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all thanks to the newest of Huey's friends: Boyd. After having found out the truth about his past in Tokyolk, the Definitely Real Boy<sup>™</sup> and his creator had been inseparable. They had talked with the Drake's, who had been sad to see their youngest son leave their home (mainly because they feared for their lives now that Doofus was an only child once again), but they knew that he should've had the chance to choose his own family without having a program tell him so. And Boyd had chosen Gyro as his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been nearly a month, and the chicken still couldn't believe that the small bot had decided to stay with him and <em>live</em> with him and be a <em>family</em>. He knew he had changed a lot from the man he was before the attack in Japan, but he found that near Boyd he almost felt as good as he did all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton was ecstatic to see his former boss in such a good mood, and he couldn't wait to finally work with him as an equal scientist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera'. He really liked the sound of that (even if he knew deep down that he couldn't just call himself a doctor without a doctorade, but still, he enjoyed dreaming).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Boyd always around the lab, playing with Lil' Bulb or helping Manny around as much as he could, Fenton and Gyro spent a lot of time talking about new projects they could work on together for the Gizmo-suit, but also a few upgrades the chicken could make to the small parrot, in order to 'make him more human'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wants to be able to grow up, just like other kids”, he had said the first time they had talked about it, “He wants to go to school with the red nephew, and become a Senior Junior Woodchuck. I'll do my best to make sure he'll get the life he's always wanted. I owe him at least that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton had taken his hand to give it a gentle squeeze in reassurement: “I'm sure you'll do a great job. If you need my help, you know you only need ask”, and he had been surprised when the other had squeezed back, if only a little less vigorously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Casual touches had become a thing between them, ever since that day in Tokyolk. They didn't hug, and Gyro still didn't like people approaching him too much, but there were a few ecceptions, such as Boyd, and now his co-workers too, which included Fenton. The duck was usually the one to initiate anything, being more extroverted: he would casually pat his shoulder to get Gyro's attention, or gently put a hand on the small of his back to move him when he was trying to reach for something near him. And now they 'held hands', if only for a moment and just when both were in a particularly good mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Gyro kept on telling himself that it was all to make their working relationship better, especially now that they were officially co-workers. It was true that he still found Fenton's company to be infuriating sometimes, but he could see that the other was making an effort not to distrurb him too much. Gyro thought it was kind of cute how much the other worried about being a good colleague (and friend), but he was never going to admit it out loud, especially not to Fenton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another month of living with Boyd, the chicken had begun to think of him as his son -a thing that he already did twenty years prior, but that had made him feel guilty during the first weeks of their new life together, since he didn't think he <em>deserved</em> it after everything that had happened- and wondered if he could officialise it in some way, if the little parrot would even be comfortable enough to have him as a father. If somebody had told him a decade ago that in 10 years he was going to ponder about adopting a child, he would've deemed them crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As another month went by and Gyro felt more sure every day about officially adopting Boyd, he was called by an allarmed Fenton to come to his desk (which had been moved outside of the bathroom -along with the duck's projects- right after his hirement).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it now, Cabrera, has your Invisibility Spray disappeared again like last--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's Huey”, the duck said, with wide eyes, “something's wrong with Boyd.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken's eyes darkened in worry: “Get the suit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flew towards McDuck Manor and found the two children in the garden. Boyd was on the ground, glitching -as he did before their trip to Asia- and moaning in fear, while Huey desperately chewed on his nails: “I- I d-don't know what h-happened. He was f-fine ten minutes ago--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breathe, Huey”, Fenton instructed, “You've looked after him until now, you've been good. The best thing for us to do now is to approach Boyd carefully--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHERE IS MY BABY?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--and refrain ourselves from making too much noise”, Fenton concluded, rolling his eyes and stopping Gyro before he got to Boyd, who had winced painfully at the loud noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We must be carefull with him, Doctor Gearloose. We don't know what happened and the last thing we need is to hurt ouserselves while getting to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cabrera, this is my child we're talking about. I'm going to deal with--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all due respect, Doctor Gearloose”, Fenton snapped, “I don't think your presence right now would make Boyd feel any better. You're too nervous, he could sense it and get even more anxious. Let <em>me</em> talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro scowled, annoyed at the other's words. He raised his voice while saying: “You have <em>no</em> right to tell me--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please lower your voice”, Fenton hissed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--how I should feel and what I should do! You, with your damned saviour complex, acting like a stupid knight in shining armour--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>¡</em><em>C</em><em>Á</em><em>LLATE!</em>”, and the chicken promptly closed his beak in disbelief (more from Fenton's booming voice than his sudden use of Spanish, surprisingly).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown duck huffed a breath, silently apologizing to the kids for the outburst, which had made Boyd contort and moan in anguish again: “And that means”, he panted another breath, “'Shut up'.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro opened his beak, gaping slightly, then crossed his arms and glanced to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger scientist cringed in regret, but still turned towards the small robot and started carefully approaching him. Boyd looked at him with panicked eyes, vaguely gesturing at his Gizmosuit and making louder pained noises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck understood what the other was trying to communicate and deactivated the suit. He walked again towards the still glitching child, who was now on the verge of tears. His heart broke at the sight: “Hey, Boyd.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beeping sound, then a shriek and a sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay, everything's okay. You're going to be fine”, with each word, Fenton moved closer to the robot, who was now looking in his direction, but not <em>at</em> him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you go”, Fenton praised once he saw the parrot try to take a few deep breaths and only managing to do so after the fifth attempt, “very good, you're doing amazing <em>Pajarito</em>, <em>respira</em>, <em>dentro y fuera</em>, <em>dentro y fuera</em>...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally he arrived right in front of the child and put a careful hand on his head to pat him gently. Boyd made a choked sound and tried to speak: “D-d-doc...Crack-ckshell--”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it's me. Try to call me Fenton, that's it--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-fen--”, a gasp, then another shallow breath, “--nton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older duck smiled and turned towards Huey and Gyro, signalling them to come closer slowly. Huey immediately made his way towards his two best friends, while Gyro stayed put for a moment, looking at his co-worker, now fondly embracing the parrot. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he watched his child's breathing even out and his gorgeous blue eyes focus on him: “D-d-...<em>dad</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro sprinted and in a second he was taking the trembling boy in his arms: “I'm here, I'm here, you're okay”, he felt himself repeat the same words Fenton had spoken, but he couldn't hear them over his own thoughts, loudly occupying his head and making him dizzy. He was pretty sure he was crying as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more minutes, the panick attack seemed to end entirely and Boyd was gripping Gyro's green shirt tightly, making it all wrinkly: “Dad, dad, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop, I saw other glimpses of the attack, I was back there and I couldn't come home, I didn't know what to do--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro shushed him gently and caressed his back, while he, too, was struggling to speak normally: “You're safe, you're always safe with me. I'll make sure it won't happen again. I'm so sorry, Boyd.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for another moment, while Huey and Fenton watched from beside them, the red of the triplets smiling at the display of affection, while Fenton was side-hugging him for comfort (on both ends).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boyd slowly let go of Gyro and turned around to hug Huey, flashing out his usual smile: “Thank you for your help, Huey”, he turned towards Fenton, “and yours as well, Doctor--... Fenton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm happy to see you're okay, <em>ni</em><em>ñ</em><em>o</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boyd's sensors capted a slight movement at his right and he looked at his dad for a brief moment, before turning to Fenton again and saying: “<em>A él le gusta cuando hablas espa</em><em>ñ</em><em>ol</em>.<em> Tendr</em><em>í</em><em>as que hacerlo m</em><em>á</em><em>s</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton's eyes widened, just as much as Gyro's, although the latter had no clue about what the parrot had said. Apparently though, Fenton did, as he started blushing and mumbling -still in Spanish-, much to Boyd's amusement. The grey bird giggled and added: “<em>A ti también te gusta mi pap</em><em>á</em><em>, </em><em>¿</em><em>verdad?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyd!”, the older duck exclaimed, “<em>No se lo digas, </em><em>¿</em><em>claro? Ser</em><em>á</em><em> nuestro secreto</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Pero t</em><em>ú</em><em> tampoco sabes guardar los secretos</em>--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really wanna know what you're saying right now”, Huey commented as he watched his grey friend in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah”, Gyro said, looking back at Fenton with questioning eyes, “me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck simply smiled sheepishly, feeling his already burning cheeks heat up even more -something he didn't think was physically possible, but once again he was proven wrong by science (and anathomy, apparently). Huey took one of Boyd's hands and led him away from the two adults, undestanding that they needed to talk for a moment in private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor Gearl--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gyro”, the chicken interrupted, “at this point the whole 'Doctor' business has gone a little old. Call me Gyro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton closed his eyes and licked his lips, a movement that the older scientist followed and imprinted in his heart, just as he had done with every little nervous tick the other seemed to have, every quirk of his eyebrows, every tilt of the head. He loved them all, from the frantic movements of his hands as he explained a new theory he had thought under the shower in the morning to the wild angles his hair would get once Fenton toyed with it in distraction, or perhaps in deep thought. Gyro realized in that moment, right there outside from McDuck Manor, that he was absolutely and completely infatuated with his former intern. His first friend after many years of solitude, his first love after a life of neglet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gyro”, he heard the other repeat, slowly, as if to savour every letter now that he could say his name outside of his own mind, “I wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier. You were rightfully worried about your child and you wanted to help. I shouldn't have screamed at you. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro smirked, making the butterflies in Fenton's stomach go crazy: “I accept your apology. And... I suppose I owe you one as well”, at that, Fenton's eyes shot open in surprise, “I'm not very good at all this emotional stuff. You are clearly more experienced, and regardless of that I still insisted on wanting to do things my way, risking my son's safety. You didn't deserve my bullshit. Honestly, you've never deserved that, not even once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro closed his beak in shock, realising what he had just said, and before he knew it he was engoulfed in a tight hug: “Aww. That was so good, Gyro! Thank you, thank you”, he wanted to test Boyd's theory, “<em>gracias</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as he expected, Gyro's cheeks flushed pink and his neck feathers puffed out. Fenton looked at him in wonder and almost adoration, something that the chicken despised, but enjoyed from the bottom of his cold heart at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Yes', he thought as Fenton released him, still smiling and already talking again, saying something about “having to call him by his first name too”. 'I could get used to this.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(From the other side of the garden, Huey and Boyd were pretending to play, while subtly watching the two scientists interract.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think they like each other?”, Huey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they're in love, actually”, Boyd replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh... Gross”, the duck joked and immediately turned serious when his friend pecked him on the cheek, probably to mock him -or maybe just because he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”, Huey exclaimed, blushing and running behind a giggling Boyd, and everything seemed perfect in that moment. Nothing could have possibly ruined their newfound peace.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>+1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things had gotten worse way quickly than anyone would have expected. Soon enough, F.O.W.L. made itself known, just when the Duck family less expected it: Scrooge had been separated from his nephews and was now dealing with the voltures at the head of the organisation, Donald and Della, along with their cousins Fethry and Gladstone, had been taken hostage while the triplets, Webby and the other kids were hiding away in Darkwing Duck's secret cave -where nobody would've come find them, given how unknown the purple hero still was. Launchpad had fought against Steelbeak once again before being captured alongside the four cousins, while Mrs. Beakly was engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Black Heron, which prevented her from taking care of the kids or helping the others escape. Jeeves and the Phantom Blot were after the remaining memebrs of Clan McDuck and their close circle of friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Gizmoduck had found Gandra. He was devastated once he heard she had tried to enter Gyro's lab and destroy it while the scientist and his team were still there. Fortunately, the chicken had been prepared to fight her this time: he hadn't been able to save the lab, but at least no one was captured. He had called Fenton before disappearing mysteriously, and that's when the duck discovered the truth about Gandra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Gizmoduck, he had followed her and attempted to reason with the spy, promising that if she was going to leave F.O.W.L. he was going to protect her. The chick didn't listen to him and proceded to shoot him right between his ribs, destroying the suit and making him lose consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he woke up, he found himself in a small, dark cell, with arms and legs tied to the chair he was on. He squirmed in discomfort as he tried to escape, but it was all meaningless. He couldn't even scream to make his presence known, as his bill was kept tightly closed by another metal chain. He felt himself get anxious by the minute, wondering where the others were, if they were ever going to find him there, <em>if Gyro was okay oh God where was he</em>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what he thought had been hours, the door of the cell opened and it revealed Gandra Dee herself. Standing in front of her prisoner: “I'm sorry, Suit. You're a really nice guy, I wouldn't want you to be here either, believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What is going on? What are you planning to do? Where are the Duck's?', Fenton wanted to ask, but the chain on his beakseemed to get tighter and tighter the more he attempted to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that must be very uncomfortable, huh? I designed the chain myself, it helped get rid of all the noise here. The marine guy actually managed to break one... well, I don't think that's happening again anytime soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck's blood ran cold at the mention of Donald, and he glared at the chick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, c'mon! It was a joke. We didn't kill him, not yet at least. I just got him a stronger chain this time, don't worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'You're not going to get away with this', Fenton wanted to protest, but he, too, wasn't very sure about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, I'd like to talk to you for a bit longer and all”, she took a small remote from her pocket, waving it around for a second, “but there was a change in plans and I was sent here for a reason, so unfortunately we don't have a lot of time before McDuck awakens and the show really starts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took another object from her other pocket- a kind of small gun, that she pointed directly to Fenton's head: “Bye, Suit. It has been good seeing you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duck closed his eyes and readied himself to hear the trigger go off, but it never happened. Instead, he glanced at Gandra and saw her on the floor, knocked out cold. At her place, Gyro was standing proudly, with a big piece of metal in his hands, puffing out short breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really don't like her, I gotta be honest”, and Fenton would have laughed if his bill hadn't been still chained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure she was focused only on you before I could hit her. She is way harder to sneak on than you would think”, he commented as he took the remote and searched for the right button to free Fenton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the chain on his beak was gone, the duck gasped a few deep breaths, getting used to his beak moving once again. He eyed up the chicken in wonder: “How...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Invisibility Spray”, Gyro replied easily, “I was able to retrieve it before the lab collapsed. You did a good job with that, by the way”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton smiled and hugged the other scientist: “I'm so glad you're okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the other stiffen, then embrace him back: “Yeah, me too. The suit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Destroyed, I think. I'm sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn't mean it like that”, Gyro was quick to explain, “it's just that we're already pretty weak as we are know, we could've really used the supersuit... guess we'll have to settle for the hero alone, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton grinned, before frowning in confusion: “'We'?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we got the kids and that weirdo in a cape and I think Bentina has come along too. And of course, Manny and Lil' Bulb. We're all here, we're looking for the other nephews before getting to Scrooge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton opened his beak, but the other scientist was faster: “I heard what she said”, he looked at Gandra, still unconscious and tied up in her own chains with a disgusted scowl, and Fenton couldn't help but grin, “we have to go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They closed the cell, leaving Gandra inside it and taking the remote, but before they could go anywhere around the labyrinth of corridors in the secret base, Fenton grabbed the chicken's wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”, he heard the other ask, turning around to face the younger scientist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just--”, Fenton started, his mind immediately going blank. 'We don't know what might happen. We could be dead by the end of the day. I have to let him know that I love him.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he couldn't do it, he couldn't <em>not</em> have hope in that moment. He <em>must</em> keep hoping, for Mr. McDuck, for the kids, and for Gyro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't die on me, please. And don't do anything stupid”, he finished instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chicken responded with a crooked grin: “I won't. I'm not Duckburg's greatest genius for nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two scientists found the other Duck's and together rescued Scrooge. The battle that ensued was messy and pretty violent, but for now nobody had died. The older nephews where fighting Black Phantom and the Board (or in Gladstone's case, letting his luck do all the work for him, even if he did put a lot of effort in protecting his cousins, especially Donald and the kids) like true members of Clan McDuck. Mrs. Beakley had dealed with Heron and was know taking care of Steelbeak, along with Launchpad and Darkwing. The kids were attacking the Eggheads from all fronts, helped by Manny and Lil'Bulb. Scrooge was taking down Rockerduck and Jeeves and in a surprisingly turn of events, Goldie had joined the fight, just like all those years ago in Old West. Gyro and Fenton were doing their best at keeping the situation under control, helping whenever they could with what tools they had, which weren't a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After endless minutes of battle, F.O.W.L. seemed to have the upper hand, as a new hoard of villains and agents of the organisation entered the room to take down the Duck's. In the commotion, one of the Eggheads shot Gyro from behind and the chicken shrieked in pain, falling onto the ground. He heard a faint call of his name at his right and sure enough, Fenton was bringing him behind a broken table, while Boyd looked at them in worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boyd! Cover us! Manny, you too!”, Fenton ordered and they were off, the small parrot's eyes glowing dangerously in red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-fen...”, Gyro tried to say, but immediately stopped as he groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay, you're okay, everything's fine, I--”, Fenton was rambling, watching the chicken in front of him open and close his eyes slowly, becoming paler and paler by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you. You can't die on me like that, Gyro”, he said, taking a look at the wound: it wasn't a bullet, but the ray gun had been powerful enough to burn his back quite badly. The duck didn't know what to do as he felt warm tears start to gather up in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen...to me...”, Gyro whispered again, voice hoarse, “I don't know if I'll survive the hit--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't talk like that, of course you will”, and Fenton was sobbing, fantastic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--but I need you to know...that...”, he was getting weaker, but somehow there was the ghost of a smile on his beak, and he was looking at Fenton like he was his whole world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gyro?”, he felt lips settle on his own and his mind stopped racing. The kiss was short and sweet, and Fenton was so mad, he couldn't believe it was happening right in that moment, when Gyro was--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Te amo</em>”, Fenton's eyes widened in shock as he heard the confession being spoken in a language he was positive the other didn't know. But before he could properly process anything, Gyro's body became impossibly heavy and the duck screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Gyro reacted to was the smell. The room he was in smelled of something clean, but artificial at the same time. It wasn't the fresh fragrance of flowers, or of the perfumes that older ladies were more compelled to wear. It was more...<em>clinical</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the white lights of what he was assuming was a hospital room. He tried to move in the slightly too firm bed and cursed under his breath when he felt pain settle on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realization hit him in a flash and he jolted upwards, panick in his eyes. '<em>Fenton</em>.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt something move at the feet of his bed and he sighed in relief as he saw the brown scientist himself, slowly waking up from where he stood, arms folded weirdly on the mattress, while he sat on a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh...Gyro?”, he mumbled, but when he saw the other looking at him with wide eyes and so much <em>love</em>, he smiled as much as his beak allowed him to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh Dios mio</em>, you're awake! How are you, does your back hurt? Do you need anything? Talk to me, please”, he came closer and closer, finally taking the chicken's hand in his and squeezing it gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro settled back on the pillow behind him, 'God, I missed him so much...': “What...? How...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. Are you okay?”, Fenton asked, tone full of worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro looked at their joined hands, before blushing and grinning to himself: “I am now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Wait.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Oh <em>no</em>--'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, didn't I say something stupid before fainting? During the battle?”, and immediately cringed as Fenton smacked his arm gently, faking his upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'Stupid'? Excuse you, is loving me something stupid to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes I find myself thinking that, yes”, he replied and Fenton smacked him harder, stuffling his laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be serious, you. Did you really mean what you said?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro felt himself heat up again, sweat forming on his forehead as he looked anywhere but at Fenton: “I...uhm...”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I'll have you know”, the duck added as he, too, blushed and lowered his gaze, “that I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro felt his brain short-circuit, before rebooting again and going blank once more: “...oh. That's... good. That's good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton watched the other slowly realize what was going on, with an amused expression: “Yes, it is. Unless...you don't feel the same way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I feel the same way, I've been in love with you for ages, you dumbass”, and maybe they shouldn't have had that conversation while Gyro was still confused and without any kind of filter thanks to the anestethics -although he knew deep down that he really wasn't still on medication, and that his mouth simply found a way to run free when it came to Fenton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good”, the duck said, a little flustered by how blunt the other had been, “I have loved you for a long time too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh”, Gyro crimped up his beak in confusion, “then why the Hell didn't we do anything about it before now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fenton laughed and took the chicken's hand once more, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently: “Because we're two clueless, oblivious idiots who are too afraid of rejection and the consequential pain it creates?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyro blinked, twice, then said: “Yeah, that's fair”, and then they both laughed, good-heartedly, still holding each other's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed things were going to work out well, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Soon after the chicken was released from the hospital, Fenton discovered that Gyro had been planning on asking him out and later on confessing in Spanish, subconsciously hoping that the duck would say he loved him back in that same language. With that revelation, Fenton confirmed that what Boyd had said about Gyro liking when he talked in Spanish was absolutely true, and decided to use that new information against the older scientist at any given situation. Gyro really didn't find it in himself to feel angry about it in any way.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swore I wasn't going to write too many words for this one, but once again I have failed myself.<br/>Okay, uhm.<br/>Hi there! I'm new here, fairly new at least.<br/>This is my first attempt at writing both Gyro and Fenton: ever since I discovered Ducktales I've fallen in love with them, as a couple and as their own thing equally, but I don't know if I was able to make them somewhat similar to their canon selves. I can't say I haven't tried.<br/>English isn't my first language (I'm Italian), but it's the idiom I find more comfortable for me to write in, for some reason. Then again, mistakes are bound to happen either way, so I humbly apologize for any of them. As for the parts in Spanish, I've been studying the language for 7 years now and even though I'm nowhere near fluent, I can still write a sentence or two that actually make sense, surprisingly.<br/>Also, I really like bilingual characters and I may or may not have projected my love for people who speak more than one language onto my version of Gyro.<br/>Oh well.<br/>Thank you for sticking with me until the end and I hope to see you soon with a new story.<br/>Ciao!<br/>~Alice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>